Who's That Girl?
by Beccal47
Summary: What happens wen 'Angry xmas Gods' And not so Happy kyouya clash a Whole SEX Change a matter of fact Until Kyouya learns to enjoy holidays the curse will not be lifted.Can he overcome the curse or will he remane a girl forever! *COMPLETED*
1. Dress Up Or Get Up

**Ok this was a request i got from one of my reviewer's and i actually thought it was pretty funny ,and something easyXD that i could write about so WHAT THE HELL NOT? XD **

**PS: Nearing Christmas In This Fic!~~!~!~XD**

**PSS: First Prt ('3Hours Before') Is In The Time Period Of Nightime :P**

**I Don't Own Anything...**

**AND FREAKING ENJOY !$$% xp XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : 'Dress Up or 'Get Up'<p>

**3 Hours Before**

The street's rumbled with exictment and thrill , Little kids tugged on there parents jackets asking to go look 'here' or 'there' , Lights were strung along the stores border reflecting annoying rays' and finally to undo all the joy and happiness a green, sharp eyed boy strollled down the street's . But, he was just a normal teenger looking for good competition and to maybe exercise his skills or maybe just a justifying challenge. All the kids and elders stared at this 'boy'. As though he did'nt look normal , as though he was'nt dressed correctly?

And He Was...

* * *

><p><strong>*Narrator*<strong>

It was a sunny and humid day in Beyblade City and it was nearing the most important day of the year 'Christmas' or 'New Years' everybody was exicted and hyper about all the festivities , Exept one person and his name was

Kyouya Tatgami

He was a great beyblader , One of the very best but he lacked that was wanted most in this 'Time of year' Christmas spirit even though he had Great friends and Great beyblading skills. It seemed he did'nt care about any of the yearly festivities

But that was about to change...

The gods were angry with this boy so they decided, and agreed to let him suffer a very drastic fate.

But this was'nt the normal punishment they would usaully bestew on normal people this one was for the ones who were paid no attetion at all to any holidays , No this one was named

'Dress Up Or Get Up'

And so with that they planted this curse onto this boy hoping some good would come of it,

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Time~<strong>

" Come on Madoka, I'm meeting this blader at the stadium today can you please hurry!" A stressfull looking Kyouya said leaning against the darkend wall ,as were usaully you would find him.

"Done!" Exclaimed Madoka, quikly pacing over to Kyouya and handing him his partner leone

"Thanks" Kyouya said as he bolted out of her workshop , into her store and onto the gray pavement. He was running out of time and ...Luck... Kyouya needed to go to bey park were 'Ginga' awaited his arrival for a bey battle . All seemed normal all seemed to be going as planned until a black car door changed all of that

"Wack" A car door instanly hit him in his forehead resulting in a blow that left the Kyouya ,a not so lucky guy, Unconcious ,

_As he looked up , he saw black siuts and black darkness that swallowed curousity and all those nesesites with it and all that was heard was a little ,he made out as _

_"Merry Christmas"_

* * *

><p><strong>#$%#^%THIS WILL BE EPIC I NO IT WILL!~!~!~!<strong>

**This Suggestion Was Made By **

**Egyptian Tiger**

**THANKS FOR THE IDEA AND HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT :p:p**


	2. When Life Gives Curses Gotta Inverse Em

**I'm So Happy That People Actually LIKE This Story Thank God Or I Would'nt Be Able To Push On ;D **

**Thx For Reviews!~!~!**

**And ENJOY'S**

**!**

**.I Don't Own Anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 :<p>

'When Life Gives Ya' Curses You Gotta Inverse Em'

"Uhhh.." Kyouya moaned, trying to sastify his urge to go back to sleep as though. He reconized his 'uncommon' surroundings, But he was sure to find out that his sleepy hypothesis was incorrect .

"Where am i?" Kyouya said , Snapping himmself back into better posture, sitting in a upright position, scanning the following vehicle he was resting in.

The car was more like a van it seemed to be more big in the inside more then the outside. The seats were Jet black and was in a curving stants, Besides the extra features, The car was in Tip-Top form. So, much that it literally shinned of cleanliness and neatness. Like the Gods themselves crafted it ...Literally

"Ginga , I was suppose to meet him!" Kyouya yelled ,edged to the window and pushed the door handle.

It would'nt open..

"Come on!" Kyouya screached yet again but it was useless it was already dark and Ginga had probably gone home by the that time.

"Ughhhh!" Kyouya sighed, leaning against the window and slowly ,sliding down.

"Damn door!" He said as he kicked the tinted window leaving a tiny fracture,leaving exposed light.

"Hey, you know our boss will kill us if you break that window?" A black siuted man said , Apearring out of nowhere Kyouya did'nt here the door open or shut how could he have gotten in without him noticing?

"Ah,Wa?" Kyouya mumbled, Quikly eying the slim figure. Uterrly confused of what was happening?.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" The man snickerd leanning into the vehicle in a lean position half body in and half out.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Kyouya said scowling at him, and himmself for not realizing what he was laughing at.

"YOU, LOOK AT WHAT YOUR WEARING 'KID" The man said with a sacrtastic tone ,Giving the boy a glare and a slight scanning

But , Kyouya now stared at himmself and now knew the reason why the man had burst out laughing , almost instaniously

He was wearing a dress ...a very frilly one

It was purple with green flower's spread about the cloth , on the rim of the dress was the color 'PINK' which every boy hated , including kyouya ...Escpecially Kyouya,...

"WHAT THE HECK AM I WEARING!" He screamed almost ,pushing himmself a little to hard and almost landed face down. But something stopped him , It was escaping and it was actually starring at him.

"If your gonna crack my windows and tear seats I, might as well let you go, besides i've already taken care of what had to be done" The man said casually opening the door and as Kyouya lept out and almost knocked him over. He quitly bowed and closed the door polietly , leanning against the van watching as Kyouya dissapeared.

'_Man , the nerve of some people! Kyouya thought dealing with his anger and other rambling emotions, that were constanly nipping at him. Like millions of eyes watching you but that was'nt his imagination_

Kyouya stopped running out of breath and looking around to see if is theory was proved correct ..And It Was... little kids, Grownups even the passing Kanines stopped to stare at this wierdly dressed 'Fellow'. even though he never intended on this.

Kyouya ignored there presents and kept jogging around hoping to find a policestation or car to tell maybe half a story to be true,as it was, but he was intterupted by a sudden jolt and beat his heart skipped

_He felt a sudden urge to hide or maybe escape the rambling city , he suddenly turned to the left and found a small ally , He truged towards the dark hall and slowly sat down feet stretched in front and arms curled around himmself (It was winter after all) And he was in a summer dress, _

_but,,,,but,,,how could this happen he was'nt injured... only apparently not as strong _

_Or did this man supposely poisen or possibly do other things..(that i'm not suppose to talk about in a 'T' rated fic XDD) _

_He ended up crying himmself to sleep hoping to find better things in the morning_

* * *

><p><em>Ok Hope You Like. I'm In A Bit of A Rush So By's<br>_


	3. Count Your Blessings

**I'M OFFICIALLY IN LOVE WITH CAPS :OOOO **

**ANYWAY...**

**THIS CHP. WILL BE ESPECIALLY HARD BECAUSE I ALMOST DID'NT MAKE THROUGH THE OTHER CHP... SO YEA...XD**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**IDON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : 'Count Your Blessings'<p>

**Narrator**

Things change don't they?

sometimes

The wind

or

The Seasons

but this change is not like any others before

This change is for the better good for the 'Changest' and the 'Changer'

* * *

><p>"Uhhhhhh..." said a weary green haired girl , picking herself up from the cold and grainy wall , unable to stand up corretly and only to let out a small tumble against the brown and red brick.<p>

She, strayed into the busy streets ,knowing by the frosting air and low humidity that it was morning. But, this girl did'nt know of the 'Changes'

He/She went through during nightfall. All that he remembered was the pacing terror ready to strike 'him' or may i say 'her'

"What's up 'honey' you wanna spend some time with us?" Some middle aged teens said blocking Kyouya's path

He rubbed his eyes ,squinting them trying to make out these strange passer-byers and why in the hell were they calling him honey?

He suddenly catched up to the 'existing situation' and noticed that he was still wearing a dress, but how in the world would they think he was a girl if he was only wearing a dress? i mean they could tell if he was a female or male . Right? if they could'nt they were obviously baffling idiots

"WA WHAT I'M NOT A GIRL , ARE OFF THE 'DEEP END' PAL?" Kyoya said striking them with his high female pitch

" What no? What are you talking about? were not gay and second of all your a 'girl' not a guy? unless we missed something?" He said with rough strain tone , taunting Kyouya as if he escaped a mental facility

Kyouya now was just now figuring out that he was feeling quite wierd and that he had longer hair, It startled him and made him suddenly sprint forwards looking to find himmself or anything that would reflect his looks or appearence

Kyouya ran through the bustling streets, looking for a mirror or a lone pond. Kyouya holted to stop and looked at the clear window that occupied one of the many stores that lined the steets.

And was terrified of what ,once was a mearly tall and hansome young man . To a long green haired woman staring at him

Her eyes danced around her refection and was still shocked of what was mirrord '_How did this happen' ' when did this happen' _Kyouya thought lifting himmself off his ,startling appearence. And started to casually walk the distant concrete. Still ,the question ran through his mind waiting for an answer calling, but would get nothing,

_'What did i do to dissserve this?'_

He wandered away from reality and started to ask himmself unknown questions, But he did'nt notice that he was walking into a ' Crowd of gossiping models...'

* * *

><p><strong>Yay this chp. done! now i can work on the next chp...XD <strong>

**Well hope You Liked And REview **

**PLS EVEN IF YOU DID'NT READ ALL OF IT REVIEW FOR MY SAKE !xXDDDDDDDDDDD**


	4. Ya Take A Inch Ya Get A Winch

**I'm really sorry hav'nt written in a while it's just that life has been gittin to me..xD **

**Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : ' Ya Take A Inch You Get A Winch'<p>

"Wha' huh whats going on?" Kyouya said confused and struggling trying to free of these...Models?

Everything was moving so fast it was so much of just a blurr to him. Stylist , Managers everything you would need to be a model and, to function properly. Was pouring into the vacant lot ,He also noticed that it would afto be a contest or something?

"Welocme ladies to the national japan modeling competition , or i like to say JMC for short_" A noisy host said leanning in on all the models , Almost falling off the small runway.

"WHOA! young lady you need a makover! ,You are going to be on live TV y'know." A boucy stylist said walking fast towards kyouya. Before he got a chance to answer she grabbed his wrist and thrusted him towards a red chair and station consisting of diffrent kinds of make-up.

"Now , lets see what i can do?" She said putting her thumb and pointing finger up to her chin , Pondering in thought

"BU BU I'm-" Kyouya stutered trying to explain what she was interrpeting.

"Shsh! i do not want to hear it, missy!" The brown headed woman said waving her staright hair towards Him/Her.

She swooped a brush across Kyouyas face ,Making him cough constanly. "Next a Dress!"

"NO NO NOT A I'm NOt A-" Kyouya said intterupted yet again by the stubborn stylist.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SIGNED UP ,GOSH" She quietly yelled wipping out a flowery kimono. She shoved it into kyouyas arms pointing to a odly shaped building , It was suppose to be a dressing room

"Go and don't try to run ..I will make sure you don't escape" The middle aged woman said with a sly grin

"Bu-"

"UGHHHH! Just get your but in there ,We don't have much time!" She said harshly pushing Him into the dressing room.

There...he saw what he regreted the most ,Thousands of naked woman tieing there ribbons fitting clothes ,All with the exeption of him..

"HEY GUYS , LOOKS LIKE THERE'S A NEW GAL ON THE BLLOCK!" A blond headed model said as every living soul looked towards Kyouya as he ran to the nearest closed off area looking for redemtion.

"O-My-Gos-h" Kyouya breathed red stipped across her shocked face

"Well they won't let me out anyway , Might as well get on with it, Maybe just maybe i can run away when i'm on the runway...?" Kyouya thought taking off layers of clothes and putting on the thin and colorfull Kimono, He did'nt know why he was going through with this and why the Kimono felt very nice and breazy.

"Here goes nothing..." Kyouya sighed unlatching the still knob, Hoping something good would he see

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a lazy bum...But i gotta get some rest xD<strong>

**So ...Hope you liked it *Yawn* and by..**


	5. Things Are Not Always What They Seem'

**THIS IS PROBLY GOING TO BE THE LAST CHP. ...I REPEAT THE LAST CHP. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IT'S GOING TO BE THE THE LAST CHP. BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THE CHP.S SO YEA -_-**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**i DON'T OWN ANYTHING!xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 :' Things Are Not Always What They Seem'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouya's POV<strong>

The light was blinding the ground was stripped with red. The only thing I could clearly see was my hand in front of my eyes and three people sitting far across the long aile. I started to walk froward and as i did things came much clearer, two crowds were on each side of me and it appeared I was outside on a shiny surface It looked like it was mimicing the glow of glass. I started to run faster and notice that I was being shown as a model ,because of three things

1. There were cameras everywere

2. I was dressed eliquintly

3. There were alot of people cheering for me to start  
>moving forward<p>

And since i was very confused and stupid for falling for those multiple pears. I started to walk along very girly like I mean i could'nt just of run off the stage like what was planned? The only thing keeping me from that is the the crowds majoroity in numbers. Or i would've ran for my life if that was'nt the case. I stode froward keeping my eyes on three judges and the gleaming camera...

**Meanwhile...**

Kenta stood bewildered between multiple crowds of peope also watching the big flat and renwed TV towering above all of them.

" OH MY GOSH"

"I'VE GOT TO TELL THE OTHERS!" He exclaimed escaping the large number of people.

Kenta shot ,running across the pavement towards Madoka's shop. He barged open the front door, ran inside the basment ,And realized everybody else was already watching the TV. Benkie, Tsubasa, Yu and Madoka leaned over each other all eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Guess what i- just saw..." Kenta breathed ,Panting between each word

"Yay we already know Kenta" Said Madoka pulling herself and the chair out of her grouped friends.

" BUT HOW COULD KYOUYA COULD BE A FE- FE MALE?" Benkie groggling yelled

"Thats what were trying to find out Ben-Ben" Yu said staring at the square and colorull screen.

" I do admit that girl does look like Kyouya , but it does'nt mean she is" Tsubasa said pearing out of from his small novel.

" I guess your right ,But i think we should go and check out if our friend is either crossdressing or being it's not Kyouya at all" Madoka sneered eviling hoping that she could have maybe a "picture" perfect moment.

All of them nodded ,Assuring Madoka of her idea. They all went out into the rumbling city ready to see if the breunett spoke either or the truth...

**Back To Kyouya's POV**

I swiftly fliped my long green hair as i fumbled through each step of my performence , Even though i was pressured to do this kind of thing i afto admit ...This was kind of fun... I hav'nt been this happy since i got the first chance to battle ginga...WAIT OH KNOW! what if the others were watching the television... And thought it could be me...I did a swift turn towards the judges and manged a slow run towards backstage, Were everybody commented on how great i was ,But i just dusted every comment off and started to freak out. UGHH how in the world could this happen if everybody managed to figure out my idenity my reputation would be tarnished. I was about to flip out when i heard the announcer..

**End Of Kyouya's POV**

" Everbody it's time to announce the annual christmas modeling champion! The winner will recieve a gold tiara and gets to put this glowing star on top of the tree , My best wishes to all!" The announcer said pointing to the tall firn tree,and the tiny tiara in his grasp.

**Kyoya's POV**

Somehow i felt that was the answer to the problem, I faced but i'm not sure if i was correct. I need to think maybe if i win i could run away easily (And with style also) ...But if i did i would be shown even more!

i listened more...

" And the winner is.."

"..."

"Whats the girls name/-?" The announcer whispered to the person beside him. He whispered back in a mumer that i could'nt hear from here.

" You" He said pointing his nubby finger right at me. The crowd bursted out cheering as he walked up to grabbed my hand and lead me to the squared whitened contraction (A/N like the ones you see when theres a guy working on your telephone pole xD) We were both raised up till every person down below looked like tiny little shadows compared to how high we were, But how high we got, i could still see the most annoying girl (Besides Benkie) waving at me giving me the most widest grin i've seen in my life , Yes it was my ..."Manager". I guess she could be proud i won this modeling competition...Since i know she can'nt be proud of much in her life.

"Here , Put it right there" the announcer said handing me a bright golden star making my eyes wonder to the very tip of the firn tree. I leaned in

_oh please oh please turn me back..._ Kyouya thought

And gently put the star on the tree. Suddenly everything went white the ground the people wer'nt there anymore

...

_what happened?_

**End of Kyouya's POV**

"AHHHHH" He zoomed up out of his sleeping position to find that everything that happened...Was just a dream. He looked around seeing the regular surroundings of Madokas workshop. And all of his friends surrounding him ,Benkie stnding in front of all of them saying " I'm so gald your all right Kyouya"

" But - But" He stuttered watching madoka appear putting down eating assortments.

" You were laying on the ground ,Near that one modeling competition" Madoka spouted looking sternly at Kyouya.

" Oh ...i- guess i was..." He said looking confused

" Here i found this in your pocket Yo Yo" Yu said handing him a bright yellow crown . Secretly everybody laughed behind Yu's voice Thinking it was obserd to have a crown in a guys pocket...

But i don't think Kyouya thought The same...

* * *

><p><strong>WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! THIS WAS INCREDIBLY TIME CONSUMING TO RIGHT THIS SO PLEASE REVIEW SEE YA NEXT TIME!<strong>

Beccal47 Reporting Out


End file.
